


Perks

by LadyBlackRose



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Implied Nudity, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuity: Comicverse<br/>Ratings: NC-17 for nudity<br/>Warnings: Solar Masturbation???<br/>Word Count: 1,875<br/>Summary: Being a reporter does have its perks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

Perks

I have found that being a reporter has its definite perks. Perks like invitations to swank parties and events in order to interview this famous person or the next or infamous one, being able to not only meet but maybe even influence the political movers and shakers of the world, being let in on wondrous new scientific breakthroughs in order to inform the masses how these new discoveries will either improve or threaten their lives, ‘just priceless’. But this perk, this perk is one of the best ones I’ve come across yet. Who knew that a series of totally unrelated and highly embarrassing events would earn me this wonderful prize for a job well done?

“There is no way I’m going to her _Naturalist Handfasting_ Ceremony so soon after my accident. I mean I still have bruises everywhere, and a reputation to uphold here,” Cat Grant ranted.

“Well who told you to go jumping out of a perfectly good airplane anyway, sheesh,” sniped Lois.

Wading in to return his meeting into something vaguely resembling order Perry roared, “Come on here people, one of you has gotta cover this wedding, handfasting, whatever, it’s the media event of the year. Allen, how about you.”

“Sorry, no can do Chief, I’m supposed to attend the ex-husband’s wedding, held on the very same day.”

Making an executive decision Perry turns to his best photog., “Okay, Jimmy, you go.”

“ Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sure?”

“Never mind, I can’t send you out there alone,” Perry realized. “I need someone to go with you who can keep a level head no matter what’s swinging around showing itself off to God and everybody. Okay…”

“Don’t even look at me Chief. I can’t stand her music or stomach this little publicity stunt she’s pulling. If I go trust me, it will not be pretty,” Lois warns.

“Okay, that just leaves Clark as the only reporter not already working on a story and who looks okay enough to go to a nude wedding in Hawaii,” Perry states turning to his other star reporter. “Congratulations son, pack lightly and remember guys, we’re a family paper so only take head shots and smile, it’s not everyday you get a paid trip to paradise surrounded by the _beautiful people_ ,”

It started with one of the most embarrassing assignments of my life, covering the nude wedding of one of America’s most infamous Pop Princesses and her new significant other Meggan, a self proclaimed Grand Mystic High Priestess or something.

What was essentially a fluff piece took on _importance_ due to the _name_ s attending this sunburned shindig. So here I am, rubbing shoulders, asking questions, working the room…er…beach and blushing furiously. Jimmy had it even worse as he was asking questions and taking headshots while trying not to feel for the event. It was only because I have the physiology that I do that I wasn’t suffering too.

Taking a break from the festivities to snap a few personal shots of the famous Secret Beach of Kaua‘i, I noticed that the blimp overhead, the one taking aerial photos of the nuptials for the EuroTrash Tattler, began emitting the distinctive high pitched whine of a bomb about to explode. Faster then usual, since I didn’t have to take off clothes to whip on my uniform, I changed into Superman and flew up to the blimp.

There I saved the crew and photographers by scooping them up out of the impending firebomb and deposited them on the beach with the wedding party. Then I had to shield the beach from the explosion before flying out to remove the burning bits of blimp from the sky and dropping them out in the ocean where the Coast Guard could pick them up later. After returning to the beach, I checked out the blimp crew and the photographers for injuries and answers. They were all okay, a little shaken up but otherwise no injuries.

Turning to make sure that no one on the beach had been hurt cost me one heck of an eyeful of naked _Beautiful People_ , especially when the not-so blushing brides came running over to me to thank me for the rescue. That was one of the most uncomfortable photo ops of my life, not because I don’t like women or can’t appreciate their beauty, ohhhh noooo, it was just the opposite. Here I was, surrounded to a bevy of beautiful _naked_ women and handsome naked men and I couldn’t let my body show just how appreciative I was of either. It was one of the few times I’ve ever had to fight my body so hard to **not** do something. If I were a younger Robin I’d have said _Holy Blue Balls Batman_. That is if the Batman were anywhere near, but thank Rao neither Bruce Wayne nor the Batman was anywhere near Hawaii during this time. I checked, repeatedly.

Finally extracting myself from the all that affectionate appreciation I streaked out of there, took a quick refreshing dip in the ocean, spun dry, stripped and reappeared behind Jimmy acting as if I’d been there all the time taking notes on Superman’s timely rescue.

“Wow, Clark! Did you see that?”

“Of course Jimmy, Superman made yet another remarkable save, but I wonder why that blimp exploded in the first place?” I asked.

“HUH? Oh yeah right, you don’t think it was mechanical failure or something?” Jimmy asked realizing that explosions often have sinister origins.

“Might have been but the explosion happened at a most opportune time, when everyone had their eye on the ‘sacred cake cutting ceremony’ and not on the huge blimp in the sky, too much of a coincidence if you ask me.”

“Boy, I never even thought of that, I was actually too busy concentrating on how Superman was able to, well, uhmmmmm, not react…to…numerous bouncy external stimuli,” Jimmy blushed.

“Jimmy! Were you staring at Superman’s…” I asked incredulously.

“Well, his costume doesn’t hide much and I just wanted to see if he, you know, got a reaction or anything like the rest of us. Boy, that guy must have ice water in his veins or something ‘cause nuthin’ moved, he didn’t even twitch.” Looking Clark up and down Jimmy continues contemplating, “you don’t seem to be having a problem with that either Clark, how do you do it?”

Not looking at Jimmy I answer, “I imagine my Mother’s voice in the back of my mind telling me not to embarrass her” and walk away quickly, there has to be someone I can interview, I mean, they were all just rescued by Superman.

“Hey…what do ya know, that worked, hey Clark wait up…”

Thanks to Superman needing to come save the day, this whole wedding thing took forever but we finally finished sometime before dawn. Jimmy and I got dressed and left the beach for our hotel rooms; we’ll confer and work out the telling of our story later. Right now, after what we’d been through, all we really needed was to not see anymore naked bodies; well at least that was _my_ one request for the night. I even kept the lights off as I showered and got ready for bed.

&*&*&*&*&*&

I started this off talking about perks, so, what was my perk you ask? No it wasn’t spending a day surrounded by naked _beautiful people_ , it wasn’t saving them from being harmed by bits of burning blimp nor being enthusiastically thanked after saving them from said burning blimp bits (although that was quite enjoyable in its own way). It wasn’t helping Jimmy become a more professional journalist nor getting the scoop on the bitter rivalry between the EuroTrash Tattler and Everything’s OK magazines that lead to the attempted bombing over Hawaii.

No, my perk came in the form of finding this beautiful mountain top, sand covered, sheltered plateau high above the surf where no one would be able to see me for miles. I couldn’t even be seen by either plane or helicopter due to the natural rock formations and vegetation surrounding this wonderful spot. My perk was finding the perfect place for me to greet the dawn.

Why am I so excited about greeting the dawn, because my powers are solar powered. Once I hit puberty dawn became and will always remain a very special time for me. Like the characters in all those torrid Vampire Romance books the women at the Planet gush about, I’m attuned to the rhythms and appearance of the sun no matter where I am on the earth. Usually at home I just lie in bed and enjoy the tingle of reawakening as it courses through my body each morning and finalize it the shower with a quick jerk off before getting ready for work.

However, sometimes, sometimes I find myself somewhere safe and private to indulge myself and lie out under the stars with nothing between the dawns’s early light and myself but the air itself. Today I have the chance to indulge again as I lay out under the early morning stars in Hawaii, tucked into my new secret hidey-hole, where no one but the sun can find me.

Smiling I can feel the fine hairs on my body shiver and stand up in anticipation, next, next comes the tingles in my fingers and toes that just boarder on being itchy. I raise my arms above my head and force myself to relax into the sensations; I’ve spent far too many years suppressing this. Now, I actually have to make myself surrender to it. My breathing hitches in my throat and I groan softly as I can feel the early streaks of light begin to caress my flesh. It’s as if the cells of my body are waking up, singing a song with no words, just harmony. As the sun rises higher in the sky I can feel this…force, my essence, my arNol azAizi uncoiling inside of me like a bud unfurling it’s petals to the sun.

As my arNol azAizi opens I can feel myself slowly filling with a heavy warmth that swirls and eddies into my body, energizing me, filling me up and pooling in the bottom of my stomach; pooling, gathering and collecting strength until all of me, all of me, becomes hard with it. As my cock rises into the dawn I feel my balls tighten with sweet anticipation.

Finally sunlight, full and warm and welcoming paint my body with color and it feels so wonderful, nurturing, enlivening, energy-full. Arching my body up into the sun’s embrace my body shudders and a groan escapes my lips. I don’t know how else to describe it but as both my body and the sun rises in the morning I feel as if my arNol azAizi comes into tune with the sun. At the moment when they become synchronized, when I slip into harmony with the sun, my body explodes with life, and with a gentle exhalation I allow the arNol azAizi life-force gathering in my belly to flow out of me into a climax that seems to roil through my whole body leaving me feeling invigorated and ready for what ever today.

Relaxing into my post-climax buzz I almost forget that I’m not alone up here until I feel a hand lovingly cup my face, turning me into a deep searing kiss.

“Clark, that was…you’re…the sun… Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to be here with you. Now I understand what you mean when you say that dawn is such a special time for you,” Bruce whispers.

I look up into eyes the blue of a stormy sea, but with understanding and love sparkling in their depths. Now, now, the morning is just, perfect.


End file.
